Zico
Perfil *'Nombre artístico:' Zicothumb|286px *'Nombre real:' 우지호 / Woo Ji Ho *'Posición:' Cantante, Rapero, Compositor, MC, Modelo. *'Fecha de nacimiento: '''14-Septiembre-1992 *'Lugar de nacimiento:' Mapo, Sudogwon, Corea del Sur *'Estatura: 182cm *'Peso: '''65kg *'Tipo de sangre: 'O *'Agencia: 'Brand New Stardom Entertainment Programas de TV *2011: SBS/MTV "Studio C" MC junto a SangChu y Shorry J (Mighty Mouth) *2011: MTV "Match Up" junto a B1A4 Experiencia *Compuso y rapeo en el single digital Harmanix |Letter| *Compuso y rapero en "Hope for Korea Hip Hop" en la pista de Cho PD |Victory| *Compuso y rapeo en "Origin of Species" & "Map Music" (Pista de Cho PD vs. Verbal Jint |2 The Hard Way|) *Compuso y rapeo en "It's All Act" del single digital de Jung Seul Ki |Same Spot in the End| *Compuso y rapeo en el single digital de Jung Seul Ki |Acquaintance| *Featured en "Marshmellow" de IU, es la parte del rap. *Compuso y rapeo en "Hero Music" de Bizniz (Ego) *Compuso y rapeo en Faddy Robot |Foundation Vol. 1| *Compuso y rapeo en "It's Not Over" de Miss. S, en el mini album |Miss Independent| *Hizó su 1er volumen, Mixtape |Zico on the Block| *Participó en el M.net Concierto Aura *Participó en la producción el el 1er single de Block B (Do u wanna B?) *Es el primer Idol, en ser nominado para los "HipHop Playa awards 2011", en la seccion Best Featuring con la cancion Mic Ceremony. Curiosidades *'Grupo: 'Block B *'Chica ideal: Para mí, me gustan las mujeres con las piernas bonitas. Las mujeres con piernas y muslos bonitos. Realmente me gustan las mujeres con piernas bonitas y niñas que se ven bien con el pelo largo y lacio. Y las chicas divertidas *'Hobbies: '''Comprar, leer y ver comedias americanas *'Especialidades: Rap freestyle, componer, usar líneas melódicas *'Educación: '''Asiste al Music High School Seúl *'Familia: Padres, Hermano mayor Taewoon de Coed School *CL es su tipo ideal. *Zico tiene una gran coleccion de Hello Kitty. *Woo Taewoon de Co-ed School es su hermano mayor. *Fue trainee de la SM Entertainment. *Estudió en Canadá cuando era pequeño pero volvió a Corea porque echaba de menos a su madre. Luego fue a estudiar a China y después a Japón. *Estuvo tres años viviendo en Shinjuku, Japón. *Zico era odiado por su tutor en Japón. Ésto se debía a que Zico estaba estudiando en Japón y una chica era la #1 de su clase, y él (su tutor) continuaba presionándole, por lo que pateó (le dio una patada) a su escritorio. *Su nombre artístico ZICO tiene un origen: En Japón llaman a las personas añadiéndoles "ko" al final del nombre. Cuando Zico estaba en Japón le llamaban "Jiko". "Zi" en coreano se pronuncia "Ji", así que se hace llamar "Zico" que se pronuncia igual que "Jiko". *Su anterior nombre artístico "NacSeo" (Graffiti o garabato) y "Raga Map" *El "Mixtape" fue personalmente escrito, grabado y mezclado por él mismo en solo dos semanas. *Conoce a Kyung desde la primaria. *Dijo que le gustaria hacer una colaboracion con CL de 2NE1. *Modelo a seguir: llego a comentar que su idolo a seguir es G-Dragon. *Es fan del cantante Aubrey Drake. Enlaces *Perfil (nate) *Twitter Galeria 263962_194585230590690_190951800954033_497854_3650284_n.jpg 11111111111u.png 8481-0gx1dys6ge.jpg 296797_216905035025376_190951800954033_564471_6193238_n.jpg 7980.png 20111214_blockb_mutnam_6.jpg 55554924df289e56eaddbd5fd91283bb.jpg cde1f6bae481b2b812ae2a37b08c923b.jpg f6115b3bcca93849a515bcf5b1cf2a93.jpg 81769fde64b320cf3bf113988be31ca0.jpg 1f5a1d196dfb0caa9b3f916a00972f18.jpg c81ebb10ed3c722feb36a5ab500774bc.jpg 81769fde64b320cf3bf113988be31ca0.jpg zico.JPG Zico.jpg 424977_362242693793542_223624620988684_1404092_1731273096_n.jpg Categoría:KCantante Categoría:Kbailarin Categoría:KCompositor Categoría:Krapero